Shadows and Lust
by Darkness And Passion
Summary: Bakura is back, and this time, things get personal. He now has a female sidekick standing beside him, but as their teamwork becomes strong, so does their intimacy. It's still in progress, so R&R if you wish. NO FLAMES! Thank you!


**_Disclaimer:-_** _All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters starred in this fan fiction belong to no other person than Kazuki Takahashi. I own neither characters except Titania, Ismael, Gregory, Jason and Aaron._

_This is my very first fan fiction in a _long_ time, so please, bear with me. I know everyone has their own opinions and for that, you have the right to loathe my work, if you wish, but don't make it a _huge_ deal. Keep all flames to yourself; it would be much appreciated._

_In the meantime, I would love to thank those who decided to take the time to read this. In my honest opinion, it is kind of weak for my taste (I'm not certain about what you all are interested in a fan fiction), but while I was growing up, I never really _was_ fond of writing in such a complicated format, although I _was_ inspired to write by other people, including those who made it to my top favorite authors list, (who, so far, consists of two authors) who write much stronger than I ever will. _

_Thank you so much! _

_--_

_The computer reference is _only an exaggeration_. It is almost impossible to believe that the future would not carry computers any longer while the future gets more 'sophisticated'._

_--_

She just couldn't get it.

No matter how many times she had at _least_ attempting to make the boy feel _more_ than comfortable around her and told him her true feelings for him; expressing the fondness of her love for the adult around his presence, he would continue playing hard to get by not taking her feelings into consideration. Did he _not_ like her in that way despite the fact that she was really the only person of the opposite sex he ever talked to; let alone gotten used to? Was he simply just too timid to say anything only to either regret it afterwards or resist sounding so corny? Was he only just waiting at the appropriate time and place or until she was finally legal?

Whatever the case, it was pissing her off; her patience growing weary and thin for the adult.

So many times she had given the boy chances. She would constantly put up with his careless mistakes, teases, or excuses for failing to keep in touch with her sometimes, although his excuses seemed to be true. Titania Hanajima never thought that her male counterpart was a fibber. All the time that she had known him she had only known him to be sincere and truthful; thus, such a thought never crossed her mind.

Not until lately.

It wasn't necessarily a doubt that Ismael Macias was truthful, but most of all a feeling of suspicion. He had not been online on the computer for about a week now, and Titania had asked him before about his absence in the AIM's chat room, and all Ismael did was laugh softly and said, "I've gotten bored of it."

Since then, the two of them have been distanced apart.

At first, it was the thought of him finally hired for a job, but after what he had said to her, many concerns buzzed over her head. Was he finally getting sick of her pushing him to say or feel what he never wanted to himself? Was he trying to _prove_ to her that he never was attracted to her in the first place? Was he being truthful when he told her that he was getting bored of the computer? She couldn't really understand why someone would just lose interest in one of the most important and useful offsprings of technology. Unlike Ismael's now dull interest, Titania felt she would _die_ if a computer wasn't in the room or if the future would become so sophisticated that it wouldn't _need_ computers anymore.

Titania tangled her steady milk colored fingers into her hair as she pushed down, untangling layers of her raven black locks. She usually did this when she was upset or nervous. It was a new habit she just recently picked up on. She was almost in tears as she was wondering why he kept ignoring her feelings and only laughed every time she had tried to fess up. If only she could just sit him down and try to explain to Ismael that this wasn't a joke; that these feelings for him were just.

_/Wish I could just get it through his fucking skull…/ _

Titania gasped as she realized that her aggressive consciousness had spoken to her, filled with much hatred. She shook her head in protest to herself.

_/No! I can't say that after all he's done for me!/ _

There was no comparison when it came to what her crushes had accomplished for her. Aaron Yepez was a rebel, and never was even _close_ to want to get involved with Titania, and Jason Montoya only stuck around just to try to win that one thing that men ever desire.

Ismael was different.

He was one of those _rare_ individuals of the opposite sex.

Even though he never matched her standards (long dark locks, piercing chocolate eyes, same tastes in metal/alternative rock, black attire, piercing, externally hard yet internally soft), looks didn't get in the way of personality. He was always well groomed: short chestnut brown hair that was always disguised as jet black whenever he spiked it or slicked it back, gentle jovial chocolate eyes, a smirk that seemed to seduce you near his presence, and a tall physique that accented well with the button up casual shirts that he usually wore. His personality was _almost _against his uplifting, bright looks and clothing (not bright enough to the point of him wearing _pink_. She would have dumped him a long time ago if he even wore the slightest bit of pink, no matter how generous he was. She loathed any guy that wore pink). His personality was indeed unique, but the only downfall was his dull behavior and silence. Titania could understand that he was very shy; the both of them shared that trait, but not _once_ has Ismael ever invited her to a birthday party, baby shower, or any other celebration. However, it was safe to admit that she wasn't the only one not being invited to anything from him. He had other friends, but treated them the same as Titania.

Other friends.

Gregory Hvizdak.

She gritted her teeth in anger as she thought of Gregory. Primarily, she considered him as a humorous cartoon-y protagonist, but she regrets the day she ever revealed her feelings for Ismael to him as the truth triggered a villianous antagonist. To transform a long story into a short summary, Greg would attempt to break up Ismael and Titania.

Was Greg involved in _this_ shit now?

"Titania, are you ready to leave?"

Her thoughts were inturrupted by the sound of her mother's calm yet concerned voice. "Yeah, Mom," she answered as she picked up her suitcase, barely having any muscle at all to pick it up by the handle. She was on her way to the family's temporary vacation spot: Sacramento, California. It was kind of ironic because of the fact that Ismael was from California, but nevertheless she wanted to hold enough hope for her spirit to find a man that matched most of her standards, most of her personality, and fulfilled her sexual desires.

Her parents' purpose to reach California was strictly business.

--

Ryou's summer vacation was turning out to be similar to an Ismael. It seemed fun initially, from get togethers with his friends and challenging them frequently to his RPGs to swimming in public swimming pools and attending various anime conventions in Domino City, but he yearned for something more. He even considered hooking up with a nice girl, but another one of his mental thoughts reminded him that he was never good with girls, despite the fact that almost all the school girls in Domino City were obsessed with the boy and his astonishing looks. It wasn't until a few girls had started giving birth to their own Ryou Bakura fan clubs that Ryou began to gain annoyance of the high pitched squeaking females.

But none of this could compare to the relief of Ryou's yami's disappearance.

Ever since the stressful fiasco with the heroic Yugi and the Pharoah's memories and spirit being put to rest, Ryou had never been happier now that his dreadful yami was gone for good. He was sick and tired of being controlled and/or tortured by the sadistic demon. This dilemma would constantly label him as a trouble maker not only in school but in society as well, while his yami would escape from it. His yami was the reason why he was never really accepted by _anyone_, although he was quite grateful to become a member of Yugi's clan. No matter how many countless times he had tried to meet new friends at his school, they would only shun him after they had remembered the rumor about Ryou placing many people into a coma after challenging them to his RPGs.

If only he could briefly explain to every single student in his school that it wasn't his fault but his yami's, but he immediately ignored the thought completely afterwards as it would only make the situation worse and everyone would believe that he was surely phycho. He would rather be ignored by some than hated by all.

Ryou held his knuckles against the left side of his head while he was absentmindedly catching glimpses of pictures in a magazine, constantly fidgeting with his legs back and forth and occasionally yawning to show the emphasis of his boredom. Losing interest, he was about to throw the magazine aside onto the floor until something at the last minute arrested his attention. It was an advertisement for a massive dueling competition at Sacramento, California.

And that wasn't all.

Ryou noticed that there was a large amount of a materialistic prize if a lucky and experienced Duel Monsters duelist was declared the victor. Not like he was materialistic in any way, but he began to contemplate about the joys of becoming $50,000 wealthier. Hell, it would be a lot more fun just to _participate_. A striking shockwave of excitement struck him hard as he ran out of his bedroom.

"Father! Father!"


End file.
